I claim you as mine
by Elmstreet81
Summary: K,so I had a strange dream last night after watching CM where Reid was a vampire and decided that Garcia was to be his mate. And no its nothing like twilght. Please read and let me know what u think.
1. Chapter 1

"Penelope"

Her name was no more than a breath of air traveling from his lips to caress the back of her neck. An overwhelming sensation of chills ran along the exposed skin. She knew the voice. But somehow it sounded different to her ears. The childlike tenor was gone and in its place was a seduction. Smoothly two hands reached out from behind and touched her own hanging down by her side. Gracefully the hands moved up her arms slowly leaving a trail of goose bumps in their path. Gently they stopped at her shoulders and guided her to turn around. Willingly she obeyed and turned to face the man behind the voice.

"Reid" she whispered looking up into his eyes. His eyes that had always reminded her of a cute little puppy dog stared back at her with a determination in them that seemed impossible to believe.

"I'm so cold"

His words sent a sharp pang of fear into Penelope's heart.

"Penelope" he breathed out. Then quickly he leaned forward towards her. Pain shot through her along with the realization that Reid had bitten her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Garcia awoke with a slight headache and the image of Reid holding her still fresh in her memory. She had dreamed he was alive and wished more than anything that it were true. But the truth was that the adorable DR was dead. No one could have survived the explosion that had taken his life. There hadn't even been enough remains to fill his coffin. The past five months without him seemed like living in a black and white episode of the twilight zone. And the dream she had just woken up from just proved she was watching way too much late night chiller tv. Dreaming of Reid alive was nothing new. She had been down that road almost every night since his funeral. But what was up with him biting her neck? That was totally new. Was he supposed to be a vampire? The thought of that was laughable. Spencer Reid would be the last person on the planet that anyone would think of as the vampire type. Reid as Dracula? Bram Stocker would roll over in his grave in embarrassment. Garcia couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Reid in a cape trying to pull off a fake Romanian accent as she began to sit up. Both her neck and shoulders felt very sore. Had she gotten drunk last night? Try as she might to remember nothing except an image of Reid would come to mind. What the hell?

"You're awake" came a voice.

Garcia turned her head to see none other than Reid himself standing in the doorway of her bedroom. No way was she dreaming now. That she was sure of. He really was alive. Her head felt like it was spinning. Jumbled thoughts flew through her brain. She must have seen him alive last night and then passed out in shock. Her mind mustn't have been able to handle it.

"Penelope?" his voice sounded concerned.

"Reid" she gasped breathlessly a second before jumping from the bed and running to him. She crashed into his skinny frame throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his left shoulder.

"You're alive…alive..we thought you were dead" The words were barely audible and tears were falling from her eyes to soak his sweater.

"I am for lack of a better term dead" Reid whispered into her hair.

Garcia's whole body froze.


	3. Chapter 3

"Penelope you must breathe"

As if it were a command Garcia did indeed start to breathe again. Fresh air began moving in and out of her lungs. Her heart felt as if it were close to beating normal once more. However her body was not getting the message from her brain to move. Garcia was frozen in place with her arms still wrapped tightly around Reid. Very slowly the Tech Goddess raised her eyes to look at him.

Reid stood statue still holding her closely pressed to his body. The feel of her arms around his neck was the first real physical sensation he had dared to hope for since he had awoken five months earlier to his new existence. It had taken him all that time to heal and learn to deal with new life. And in those months he had watched his friends, team, family, from afar. They had all mourned him. They had all felt his loss and missed him in their own ways. But she had called to him. Out of all the people he knew it had never crossed his mind that she would be the one to feel his absence the most. Surely his mother should have been, even with her mental state. But it was her that truly missed his presence. So much in fact that she had unknowingly called him to her in dreams night after night. The first time it had happened was a shock, the second an interesting pattern, and after the third time he found himself in her head he had to know why. So he had gone to the one who saved him and turned him with questions.

The answers Byron gave him were the thing that had finally brought him to the decision of coming to see her. She was after all his mate. According to Byron only true mates could form a mind link. Garcia's sub conscience had reached out to find him even in death. So here he was answering her call.

Reid stared down at her cherub face as she looked up into his eyes. There was fear under her lashes. She was afraid of him, the realization hurt. She should never have to feel scared of him, he would never hurt her.

"Penelope it's me Reid. You know me"

"Reid", she began her voice barely a whisper, "How?"

"That is not a simple question. But I will try to explain as best as I can. I am alive in a new way. I have been given a second chance at existence. An existence tha….

"Existence? What the….what..does that mean?", Garcia blurted out cutting him off while removing herself from his closeness.

Reid immediately felt the loss of her arms from around his neck and he did not like it. She was slowly taking steps backwards away from him.

"Garcia," he stated firmly as he reached out to grab her by both wrists, "You do not have to be afraid of me. I did not come here to harm you or scare you. I came for you."

"For me?"

"Yes for you", the words flowed off of his tongue as he let go of one of her wrists so that he could gently touch the place on her neck where he had bitten her earlier that evening with his left hand.

She was his after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Garcia's free hand flew up to touch her neck knocking Reid's away in the process. "What have you done to me?"

"I have chosen you. I have claimed you as mine."

Garcia started to back up even further away from him at those words. What the hell did he mean by claiming her? She didn't know and seriously thought she probably didn't want too. Running was beginning to sound like a good idea more and more inside her head.

"Penelope do not look so frightened. I would never harm you in any way. You must know that. You have been my friend for years and now you will be my wife and mate. Everything in my being wants nothing more than your safety and happiness."

It was a dream, a very very crazy tragedy induced dream. It just had to be. At least she prayed it was. No way was Reid (her adorable Dr), telling her that he was a supernatural creature of the night let alone that he wanted her for a wife. Since when did he want her as anything? The world had just paid a visit to the twilight zone. Her mind could not wrap itself around the possibility of the situation. Reid was dead and she in all her horror loving glory had turned the tragic event into a Dark Shadows like nightmare. No more late night viewing of vampire soap operas for her. Why oh why couldn't she just like Twilight like just about every other person on the planet? Maybe then Reid would just be all sparkly and smiling instead of all Barnabas Collins coming to claim her with a look of pure possession in his eyes. Reid all sparkly, the mere thought made her laugh out loud in madness. True Reid was no tough guy that was for sure, but no way could he ever be as much of a pussy as that Edward character.

"Penelope, come to me", he breathed extending his arm out and opening his hand as if expecting her to just take it and fall into his arms.

That was so not going to happen. Garcia turned on her heels and made a run for the nearest door.


	5. Chapter 5

Diving through the doorway Garcia found herself in the bathroom instead of the hallway. With what she thought were split second reflexes she turned and slammed the door shut while flicking the lock into place. Sliding to the floor all she could think was why did it have to be the bathroom.

"Penelope" The sound of her name came floating through the door followed closely by a soft knock. Dam, she was trapped. There was only a small slit of a window above the shower and her voluptuous figure would not be fitting through it anytime soon. Nope she was caged without an escape hatch or any form of beloved technology to send out an SOS with. If she made it out of this nightmare alive a cell would be hidden behind the toilet by tomorrow afternoon.

"Penelope please open the door so that I may talk to you properly instead of speaking with a piece of wood."

"No", she screamed and then added "go away" , like she were some horrified child hiding from being punished.

"Garcia? You are aware that I am capable of breaking down this door aren't you?"

"Dam vampires and their damn super strength", she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that."

"What you have superman hearing too?"

"Something like that. Garcia will you please just open the door and talk to me. I am not going to do anything to scare you. I just want to explain things and see you."

"Why?"

"Because you called out to me and I came here for you."

"What?What do you mean I called out to you? I thought you were dead. How could I call a dead person? It's not like picking up a phone and dialing your old cell would have gotten any response."

"I didn't mean with a phone." He laughed a little before continuing," I meant you called out for me with your mind, your being, your very self. When you would sleep and dream of me I could feel it. And I could see it all. You were able to pull me into your very dreams right along with you. The other night you dreamed the two of us were sitting in a café listening to Elvis Costello play on a small stage. Do you remember that?"

Garcia gasped for air at the revelation. It was true, just two nights ago she had dreamed of sitting in an old worn down café somewhere with Reid while Elvis played her favorite song veronica live on a small intimate stage. They had sat and talked like they had known each other for centuries instead of seven years. But it had been that way between them in every dream since he died.

" It was so amazing Garcia. I never knew just how much I meant to you or that you meant so much to me in return. It took my death to see you for the light that you really are. At first being pulled into your mind was a shock but then it all began to seem so comfortable and right. And I knew you were reaching out to me. So I'm here. I've come here to see you."

"Reid",his name left her lips barely audible even for his new super hearing.

"Reid", she whispered again placing her right hand against the door.

"Penelope I'm right here. All you have to do is open the door."


	6. Chapter 6

Reid's senses were heightened like he had never known them to be before. He could hear a dog bark from five streets over, smell sex in the air coming off a couple in an apartment down the hall, and he could tell the moment when His Penelope had realized that she wanted him there as much as he wanted to be there. Gently he placed his hand on the surface of the door knowing that hers lay in just the same position on the opposite side. Her heart rate had slowed down, her breathing seemed more relaxed, and her pheromones were going crazy. It was very evident to Reid that she was aroused or at least her body was.

"Penelope I know you believe me. And I know you want to see me too. Please just open the door", Spencer pleaded.

"Reid", His name was no more than air from her lips. The sound was heaven.

"Please", was all he could say.

The wait was painful and appeared to last forever when in truth it was only seconds after his plea that Garcia opened the bathroom door and stood in front of him with a sad smile on her face.

"I missed you so much. I thought that was why…..

"Why what?", he interrupted.

"Why every night you would be there when I dreamed. Why every day I could almost see you alive sitting at your desk with your head stuck in some old ragged book. I just wanted you back."

"I am back"

"So what happens now?"

"Now I am yours and you are mine. Where we go from here is completely up to you but we go together."

"Wh…wha…what's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing bad will ever happen to you, that I promise. I will take care of you for all of eternity.", Reid's words were spoken with strength and power behind them. Garcia felt them lovingly flow over her body before meeting her ears. Everything that was happening, everything Reid said, And everything she felt was more real than anything else she had ever experienced. It was like living out some silly romance novel thousands of women would kill to be in. Question was, did she want to live it.

"What if I don't want eternity?", she whispered with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Than I will look after you for as long as you live.", Slowly Reid took both of Garcia's hands in his own before continuing, "and when the time comes that you no longer walk on this Earth I will consider my life forfeit."

"FORFEIT?", the one word was a scream followed by a command." You can't do that."

"Yes I can and indeed I will when the time comes .After you are gone I will follow you.", Spencer stated almost matter of fact. It sounded totally emotionless to Garcia. She found her mind yelling at her heart (does he not care how the idea of him dying again makes me feel).

"Reid please, you can't do that", she begged throwing herself at him and burying her head into his chest. "Y..you..you can't die again. I can't let you. I can't watch it. You have no idea what it was like to lose you."

"Shhhhhhh Penelope don't cry. You will not have to watch me die. I will wai…..

"But you will watch me die", she screamed cutting him off. "You'll stay here to watch me grow old and die."

"No,I will not. I will stay here to love you for as long as your life allows me too. If you will not stay forever with me than I will take what I can. You are mine and I will not be without you again. It took my death to realize that we are bond together." Holding Penelope close as possible with one arm Reid slowly began to run the fingers of his right hand through her hair. She was still in his embrace and he never wanted to not feel her body next to his. "Stay with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Stay with me?"

The words were so simple yet filled with more emotion than the mythological goddess of love herself could have believed. Garcia found that even she couldn't fathom the weight of those three small words. They were not the three words all women wish and pray to hear. No, they weren't those words. They were in fact so very much more. They were love, passion ,pleading ,longing ,unspoken , and spoken promises all mixed together.

They were absolute magic.

Timidly Garcia lifted her left hand to brush it across Ried's check. She could feel his fingers running slowly through her hair almost like a breeze. Her heart both hurt and felt over joyed at the exact same moment. Was she scared? Yes, the truth was she was terrified. But she was also content just being inside his arms. It was those words that both scared her and pulled her in like a lamb being called to the slaughter. With three simple words Reid had lured her in and damned would be her soul if it meant being with him.

"Would I change?"

"You would never age from this moment on. You will never again walk in daylight. And you would need blood to exist. But I would never allow harm to touch you for as long as we are together. " Reid took in a long breath before stilling his hand at the back of her neck and continuing ,"Does this mean you will stay with me Penelope?"

"Do you love me Spencer?", she asked in a whisper so low no one other than a vampire could hear. Almost in slow motion Reid leaned his head forward stopping only half an inch from her mouth. A soft sigh escaped his lips just before his answer did. "I do love you Penelope. I have always loved you I believe. My mind was just too big for me to realize it. Tell me ,do you or could you ever love me?"

He had done it again.

With words he had her lured in.

Penelope Garcia moved half an inch forward and crashed her lips against the cold lips of one Dr Spencer Reid. As their mouths touched and their breath became one the only thought that entered her mind was (yep her soul was most totally damned).


End file.
